


Dave

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Trans Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just wanted to write Dave and Karkat being cute together because im lonely. 🏃💃🕴️
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am so shitty at writing. please dont judge me U_U

Dave came home to Karkat watching a shitty romcom. he closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes.   
"welcome home, fucker"  
Dave walked behind the couch and leaned over to hug Karkat. He was really tired.   
"mm"  
Dave hummed in response. His arms wrapped around his neck at first but they eventually just laid lifeless as he slowly fell asleep.   
"Dave? Are you ok?"  
Karkat woke him up before he passed out. Karkat's voice was worried. Fuck him for being considerate and caring. What a dick.  
"'m fine"  
"tired?"  
"yeah"  
Karkat patted the cushion next to him. Dave mossied over to the couch. It felt like weights were tied to his ankles. every step was one away from him just giving up and falling asleep right then and there on the ground. he sat on the couch and immediately laid his head on Karkat's shoulder. Breathing in his hair's smell... coconut? He guessed the shampoo scent while he slowly lost consciousness.   
______________  
Dave woke up on Karkat's lap. His thighs were really comfortable. He could just fall asleep again but Karkat spoke softly,  
"want to go to bed?"  
Dave grunted in response and eventually pushed himself off of Karkat. He hadn't realized he was drooling...   
"sorry"  
He mumbled while rubbing the spit off the corner of his mouth.  
Karkat stood up and watched as Dave pathetically struggled to get off the couch.  
"need a hand?"   
Dave expected that to be said in a snarky tone but it was surprisingly genuine. At least he thought it was genuine? He was too tired to try and understand tone at the moment. Shit is way too complicated. Dave grabbed Karkat's hand and pulled himself up causing Karkat to lose balance for a sec. Dave smirked at that.   
"weak"  
Karkat rolled his eyes.  
"speak for yourself"  
They were still holding hands as they walked towards their bedroom. Dave fell face first into the bed's blanket.   
"move over, asshole"  
And he did. He rolled over to his right as Karkat took off his shirt. Then his binder... which he seemed to be struggling with.   
"Need help?"  
"Im fine."  
Karkat sneered. He was having trouble with the back getting stuck.   
"Lemme help"   
Dave sat up.  
"Ugh fine"  
Karkat turned around and Dave pushed his binder up and over his head.  
"There ya go."  
Karkat sighed loudly.  
"Thanks..."  
Dave got back to laying down.  
"Of course, bro."  
Karkat laid down too while covered his tits with his hands. Probably trying to hide them from dave. Dave turned his face away hoping it made him less uncomfortable.   
"Sorry"  
"Its fine."  
Karkat stared at the ceiling for a bit before speaking.  
"I love you"  
Dave smiled.  
"I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat woke up to Dave's limbs crushing him. Fucking Strider.  
Karkat pushed Dave's arm off his chest, which was tightly wrapped around him.   
"Fucking hell"  
Karkat gritted his teeth as he attempted to move his leg next. Which. Was. Impossible.  
Karkat sighed obnoxiously and gave up.   
"Hey fucker."  
No response.   
He debated waking him up but the day before he seemed really fucking tired. Instead, Karkat grabbed his phone to read fanfiction on. He was halfway through some sorta tooth rotting fanfic stuff which he didnt quite understand, like, he had to keep re-reading the sentences to get it through his thinkpan. But then Dave turned away from Karkat. Which was great! But now Dave was mumbling something which wasnt good.   
"Dave."  
Dave jerked his head around again.   
"Dave!"  
His mumblings were getting louder so Karkat decided to shake him to wake.  
"DAVE!"  
"mfahpzgny-mornin'"  
'Smooth, Strider' Karkat thought, but he was too worried to joke around. He's gotten used to Strider talking in his sleep, it always was a bad dream. And it almost always was about his lusus...   
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, 'm fine"  
"Dont lie to me, Strider"  
"Seriously, Im fine"  
Karkat furrowed his brows and sighed, its fine if he doesn't want to talk about it.  
"Ok..."  
Karkat got up and placed his blanket back.   
"Lets make breakfast."


End file.
